Gapping the Bridge
Gapping the Bridge is the third mission in the Soviet campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert Mobile. Background In this Mission you have to bring Natasha to a Battle Lab to steal the Plans of Einstein's Time Machine. Natasha must survive and the Allies will defend the lab with a huge, constantly renewing force. Another (optional) Target is a bridge nearby which can be destroyed to negate the heavy Allied defences which hinder the Way to the Lab. The third target is the optional objective to capture the radar station and reveal the complete map. You are severely hampered by the inability to build an airfield, an impossible location for your base which is constantly attacked from a never-ending supply of Allied tanks, rocket men, and dogs. The allies manage to attack from two sides and have impenetrable defences on the east of your base, the place they all come to attack you from. There seems to be no way to have enough money or time to build a big enough force to successfully attack the "weak" enemy base to the east. As soon as you have a reasonable force you are either decimated by the attacking Allies or you can't train / build further as you don't have enough command points! Below is a successful walkthrough of this level with pointers, pictures and tactics as at first it seems completely impossible. Valuable Assets 1. A Radar Facility South East of the map 2. A Hospital North West to your base 3. Several Refineries you could capture, one in the Northern Base, one spare North West on the map and the one in the South East Allied Base. 4. An Academy North West to your base Mission Events In the briefing video, you are shown the objectives, then it puts you in a base with Natasha in the centre and 3 heavy tanks + 4 conscripts on both open edges of the base. You have 3 or 4 Tesla coils as defences. As soon as anyone travels North enough, a video plays showing the under-bridge defences, also pointing out how to neutralise them. The AI has limitless resources but won't follow you North if you can get out in time. Walkthrough The first action is to get Natasha out of harms way. Click on her and mover her up and out towards the hospital / academy to the North West of your base. At this stage you should also be building a Sputnik and you may want to train 2 engineers, one to capture the hospital and one to capture the academy. (Capturing the hospital gives your forces self healing which is useful. Capturing the Academy gives you the ability to train 'veteran units' whatever they might be.) As soon as your Sputnik is made, scroll the map Northwest to find the empty refinery and click to send the Sputnik to deploy near the trees just South West of that refinery. This will become your new base, be prepared to abandon the original one after a bit of a scrap. You should be able to get the Sputnik out to the new location without attracting much attention from the Allies, sometimes you get hijacked by some tanks and sometimes a few soldiers start attacking you. Taking a couple of troops / a tank with the Sputnik may help ward off unwanted attention, if the tanks are already engaged in battle with the base down South, you can send Natasha up to kill any dogs / soldiers that try to attack the Sputnik. While the sputnik is travelling, train a couple of Apocalypse tanks and as many flak troopers as you can to give yourself a fighting chance. I found that setting the deploy points of your barracks and war factory to the right of the base just between the Tesla coils helps to get them into the action fast to help defend. Sell the Tesla coil at the North West of your base, it's useless and you can use the money. Once your Sputnik is deployed near the new unused refinery, build on it immediately and start selling bits of your base to get more money. Also it is now really important that you move Natasha out from her hiding place up to the new base to protect her from harm. As soon as you can, build a new barracks and war factory in the new base location, build a construction yard and a few power stations and then you should be able to be established and not bothered by any of the Allies until you start attacking them. Your new base is far enough away from the big allied base to not attract attention so you can go about building a massive army without hassle from the enemy. Once your new base is established and Natasha moved to safekeeping, you should be home and dry. At this stage you probably don't need a massive attack force but it depends how you want to play the rest of the mission. I use tanks and flak troopers to destroy the Allied Prism Towers and train up lots of engineers to take over the allied buildings once the defences / soldiers have been neutralised. Starting from the North-East of your new base, gradually train engineers and get them to take over all the allied buildings one by one, focus on the reactors / power stations first, then you won't be constantly attacked by the prism towers. Take over enough power stations and the Allies won't have power to their base and so won't be able to make new units or have power for the prism towers to fire at you. Priceless Tips / Tactics Ignore the advice the game is giving you in the briefing i.e. Don't attack the 'poorly defended' base at the East of your base! This can take a number of tries to get it right! Line up units in training (click many times on the unit type) for tanks and soldiers just before you send the Sputnik, then you will immediately have them available to use without waiting after the video has finished. Don't try to defend your base, it's not possible. As you build structures on your northern base, quickly sell your southern base, get the money before it is destroyed. Remember to send away / stand down units attacking anything other than prism towers as you can use engineers to capture things and save on building structures or sell them to buy other things. Gallery IMG_0889.PNG|Mission Objectives Briefing IMG_0898.PNG|Natasha's Mission Destination (After Allies Defeated) IMG_0890.PNG|Natasha's First hideaway IMG_0891.PNG|Can just see where to target the Sputnik IMG_0892.PNG|Sputnik closing in on deploy site IMG_0893.PNG|Sputnik Deployed, Start building, 1st the Refinery IMG_0894.PNG|Destroy Prism Towers with Apocalypse Tanks IMG_0895.PNG|Use Engineer to Capture this Radar Station (optional) IMG_0896.PNG|Use Engineer to drop this bridge by targeting him on the small building(optional) Category:List of Missions for the Red Alert Iphone Game